La ira de los cielos
by aurelia arisato
Summary: Gabriel muere a mano de lucifer o al meno eso cree, pero se despierta en el universo halo, durante su estadía descubre la situación entre la UNCS la insurrección y el pacto y la terrible guerra, así que decide intervenir y obligar a la a las paz a todo lo involucrado o aquello cuya avaricia o mentira esta dispuesto sacrificar a tanto conocerá la ira de los cielos.


Bueno aquí otra idea que tengo, me sorprende que nadie lo haya hecho ante.

No soy dueño de halo o supernatural todo pertenece a sus respetivos dueños.

Comienza historia.

[-]

Querido papa, esto es una estupidez.

"Lucifer ya estaba allí, él lo había visto, Gabriel no podía dar marcha atrás. Podía oír el chirrido a fuera, pero no se atrevía mirar más lejos, no se atrevió a apartar los ojos de Lucifer por un segundo".

Lucifer: tu desleal.

Gabriel: Oh, yo soy leal." Joder, joder, joder, ¿Por qué deje que Dean Wincheter me persuadiera de que esta era una buena idea. Había cuerpo muerto esparcido por toda parte, dioses muerto, no para siempre, pero sangrienta y roto.

"No tenía ningún haz bajo la manga, salvo una pequeña esperanza de que mi pequeña ilusión realmente trabaje, por favor, por favor, que funciones. Que le engañe".

Lucifer: así que tu está dispuesto morir por un monto de cucaracha….por qué." El pregunto curioso la detracción estaba trabajado, solo tendría que conseguir detrás de su hermano Lucifer y nad-.

"Gabriel no sabía si podía matar a su hermano.

Gabriel: son una creación de nuestro padre.

Lucifer: una creación defectuosa.

Gabriel: si ello es defectuoso, pero mucho de ello intenta verdaderamente mejora, intenta ser mejores.

Lucifer: hermano no me haga hacer esto.

Gabriel: nadie no obliga hacer cualquier cosa.

Lucifer: sé que piensa que está haciendo lo correcto.

"Gabriel, esta detrás de Lucifer, mientras el mira él está frente a la ilusión".

Lucifer: pero yo sé dónde está tu corazón.

"Gabriel levanta la hoja".

Lucifer: la verdad en el.

"Gabriel duda".

Lucifer: es lo que cuenta.

"Lucifer gira bruscamente y Gabriel se congela y hay una mano helada alrededor de él, y su propia hoja lo apuñala se hunde en su buque y su verdadero ser, Gabriel grita de dolor, mientras cada átomo y cada bit de energía de sí mismo se está rompiendo, mienta que Lucifer entierra más profundo.

Lucifer: amateur de embaucador." Él dice, mientras mira hacia abajo ensombrecido a Gabriel, él no puede gritar más, porque hay sangre en su garganta y él está agarrado el brazo de Lucifer, porque no puede permanecer más de pie por el mismo, y su hermano y asesinó, es lo único que lo sostiene de caer". No hay que olvidar que soy yo el que te enseño todo lo que sabe, hermano pequeño.

"hay afecto en su voz, y un tono de dolor tan fuerte, como hecho de que Gabriel, Literalmente, se está rompiendo a pedazo y quemar, partícula a partícula, alrededor de su espada incrustada en el estómago".

"Lucifer toma su tiempo hasta que su mano, y gira la hoja para arriba y más profundo en él, Gabriel grita y se quema, el cae al suelo donde hay una explosión d luz por unos instante, luego lucifer mira al buque que ocupaba su hermano menor en el suelo muerto y la quemadura de dos alas grande en el suelo, el gira y se va silenciosamente".

[-]

En otro universo, lugar y tiempo desconocido.

Gabriel: "Joder eso duele, mi querido hermano mayor no podía hacer menos doloroso, cuando le!¿…..?! , espera estoy pensado pero eso significa que estoy vivo, pero como los muerto no piensa...bueno los ángeles muerto no piensan debido a que nuestra gracia es esparcida por todo el universo, entonces como, la única manera es "papa", pero por qué, y por qué ahora no cuando lucifer me mato,* suspira* obvio que no voy a tener respuesta, mejor veo donde estoy y de pues buscar al par de idiota, pensó".

"Gabriel empezó a enfoca su Gracia para captar el a su alrededor, pero descubrió que gran parte de su Gracia esta gastada pero él no se alarma porque nota que se está recuperando poco a poco regresando"

Gabriel: no debería quejarme, después de todo morí.

" una vez más empieza a enfocar su Gracia para descubrí que está en la órbita de un planeta que no era la tierra en una parte del universo que no había estado ante, el planeta en cuestión era del doble del tamaño de la tierra, de color marro en su mayor parte, con unas área de verde sin océanos , con tres luna de diferente tamaño y un sol, había otro planeta en el sistema estelar cuatro en total, uno era un gigante gracioso, y los otro tres eran más que roca inerte, el los ignoro para concentrase en el planeta por que podía detectar actividad en el, cuándo miro más profundo, se sorprendió al ver más que otra cosa seré humano".

Gabriel: como lo humano solo deben existir en la tierra, la última vez que revise estaba a varías décadas del viaje espacial, haber viajado en el tiempo, joder, sino fuera porque tengo poca Gracia podía averiguar eso fácilmente, tender que buscar un buque y averiguarlo de la manera aburrida." El arcángel deportico en voz alta.

"Gabriel empezó una vez más a escáner el planeta con su Gracia pero debido que tenía un nivel de gracia muy inferior que normalmente tiene, eso y que el planeta tiene diez millones de persona, y él tiene que localizar una persona con las característica adecuada para llevar un arcángel si no impresiona y su sangre y órgano sean el nuevo decorado de las paredes alrededor , esta persona tiene que tener una descendencia nefeli nn diluida en su sangre, y de preferencia un creyente en Dios para que lo acepte mas rápido, esto debido que Dios puso una regla que no podía toma posesión de un buque si la autorización de su habitante es decir su alma, le tomo a Gabriel tiempo en contra lo que busca".

Gabriel: por fin, Hmm, nada mal pero mejor me doy prisa ante de que se muera." Después de decir eso, el arcángel se embarcó rumbo al planeta.

[-]

 **Sistema estelar: dermal segundo.**

 **Planeta: second day.**

 **Ciudad: nueva velly, hemisferio oriental del norte.**

"En la ciudad de nueva velly, hay una empresa de comunicaciones luz inter planes, en una de su oficina hay un hombre joven unos entre los 20-25, delgado, cabello castaños-rojizo claro, ojo medio de color dorado, piel blanca contextura media muscular, este hombre se llama Bel Camber, él es huérfano, su abuelo vinieron a second day, en búsqueda de oportunidades donde la consiguieron, un buen empleo una casa dos hijo, que a sube ello consiguieron ello mismo casa, esposa e hijo, ósea el, todo estaba bien en la vida de bel, hasta que un día cuando tenía nueve año durante una reunión familiar, un ataque insurecionista uno de los primero, mato a toda su familia, el sobrevivió a dura pena, después de ser atendido por la unidades de emergencia , él fue puesto en un orfanato que estaba a cargo de una iglesia,

Después cuando llego a la edad adulta, el dejo el orfanato para buscar trabajo telecomunicaciones, en un intento de concientizar a las persona sobre la situación de las colonia exteriores, también después de haber sido criado en una iglesia él es creyente , claro que paso por todo esa fase de culpar a Dios por todo los males del universo, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que su sufrimiento no vino de Dios sino de los humano después de todo Dios no le dijo a los insurreccionaste matar a su familia, los cuales lo hicieron por desesperación causada, porque la UNCS lo único que le importaba es los recurso de la colonia exteriores y no hacía nada para mejora las condiciones de los colono cada vez más adversa e injusta con una indiferencia al sufrimiento de su congénere humanos, Dios no le dijo a los Líderes de la UNCS hacer eso, era nada más y nada menos que la codicia y decadencia humana,

Por eso Bel está haciendo esto, ¿Qué que esta haciendo?, Luz inter planet es una famosa red de comunicaciones éntrelas colonia exteriores la cual se encargaba de trasmitir información y señales que van desde, señales de televisión, internet y extranet, transacciones, correo electrónico etc, lo cual lo hace un importante medio de espionaje y verificación de información para la UNCS y la ONI, para la búsqueda de actividad insurreccionista, sin mencionar el tráfico de información de los dos anteriormente mencionado, el objetivo de Bel, era encontrar información comprometedora de la UNCS para cambiar la opinión pública de la guerra entre a UNCS y la insurrección , debido que este último , había desplegado una enorme campaña propagandística para parecer que la insurrección están haciendo revuelta y matando gente solo por el deseo de poder y riqueza, el cual no es del todo mentira, pero saltándose la parte que la razón por que lo hace es por qué la situación en las colonia exteriores esta tan mal que no le queda de otra y todo es culpa de la UNCS , al encontrar esta información lo suficientemente comprometedora y publicarla para causar suficiente descontento para obligar a la UNCS a negocia con la insurrección y evita más derramamiento de sangre sin necesidad verdadera, Bel sabía que esto era peligroso, si la UNCS o peor la ONI lo atrapaba lo capturaría lo torturaría y luego lo mataría, pero si tenía éxito en su misión, la vida que se salvaría miles de millones, si evitaba la escalada de este confito, bien valdría la pena.

Bel: vamos, vamos,… eso es." Dijo con alegría al romper los contra fuego del ordenado que estaba usando". Bien ahora vamos a ver que tiene aquí amigo….. Inútil, basura, por favor, Hoooo, que tenemos aquí.]" Dijo al encontrar un video altamente encriptado, le tomo un tiempo decodificarlo y cuando lo hiso reprodujo el video". Veamos que quiere que no vea.

Video de inteligencia

Contenido clasificado grado A.

" el video mostro un campo de batalla urbano, desde la perspectiva de un casco de un soldado de la UNCS este corría por un callejón junto con otro soldado, se oía ruido de disparado mientras avanzaba se oyó gritar a un hombre aterrorizado "ahí vienen" el video seguía mostrado como los soldado avanzado por el callejo tomado cada estructura que podía cubriste y disparar, " objetivo localizado" una voz se oyó, los soldado seguían avanzado hasta que encontraron a un hombre acurrucado entre los escombro del callejo y otro que venía corriendo más adelante ambo soldado insurrección, el soldado de que llevaba el casco de donde se grabó el video tomo por el cuello al hombre el cual grito aterrorizado," no, no, no, ahí viene", el soldado volteo asía delante y apunto su arma al otro hombre que se detuvo y levanto las mano en señal de rendición, " HAAAAAAA". Pero no duro mucho porque una explosión más adelante en el callejón, llamo la ante de todo y se veía venir do persona más un hombre y una mujer la cual estaba disparando al callejo detrás de ella mientras corría, de repente un cuerpo de un soldado insurrección salió volando hacia ello con gran fuerza, repente los soldado de la UNCS y la insurrección dispararan a la dirección de dónde provenía el cuerpo, " retirada" uno de los soldado grito, de repente el sonado volteo y mostro un espartano y el video se congela".

Bel:…., OOOKKEEYY, bien porque los soldado de a UNCS y los insurrección están peleando junto, si ello están en guerra, y contra que están peleando, y que rayo es ese soldado.

" cllick".

Bel: ¡!?.

Hombre desconocido: eso nuca lo sabrá, ahora levanta la mano lentamente, y voltea hacia mí y no intente nada gracioso o te volare la cabeza.

Bel: okey, okey, hare lo que diga solo no dispares. "dijo mientras se levantaba y daba vuelta para mirar un hombre vestido de negro usando una pistola MD6 a mi cara".

Hombre misterioso: quien ere.

Bel: soy Bel Camber trabajo aquí, la pregunta quién eres tú, no parece tra.

Hombre misterioso: cállate, dime para quien trabaja, IBI, no creo que un simple trabajador, de una empresa de comunicaciones sepa buscar y des encripta un mensaje de la ONI.

Bel: bueno, que puedo decir, soy bueno en lo que hago.

Hombre misterioso: demasiado bueno para tu propio beneficio.

" Dijo mientras volteaba la cabeza por un momento para ver la pantalla donde se producía el video, mientras el hacía eso yo saco un dispositivo flahc, y un dentro de mi manga, BAANNNN, un destello de luz brillante que segó al hombre, yo me lance al lado esquivando los disparo de hombre segado hacía en un intento de darme, me lance hacia el con toda mis fuerza tumbándolo contra la mesa, rápidamente agarro el brazo con el arma, con mis dos mano y comienzo a golpearlos con el borde de la mesa hasta que suelta el arma, pero el meda un puño en las costilla pero lo soporto porque si no el recuperar el arma y me matara, así que comienzo a forcejear con el dando golpe el uno al otro hasta que caímos al piso, el intento llegar al arma pero yo lo sostenía con toda mis fuerza pero era inútil él era más fuerte, mi única esperanza era alcanzar mi pistola de electrochoque, mientras con una mano intento evitar que llegue al arma de fuego con la otra llego a mi arma de choque justo al mismo tiempo el hombre llega al arma de fuego, por suerte para mi yo estaba encima y él tenía que voltearse para dispararme por lo tanto use mi arma de coque y el grito mientras que su cuerpo convulsionando la electricidad el apretar el gatillo del arma de fuego disparado varia vece".

Bel * respirado baria veces* joder, joder, joder, tengo que salir de aquí." dijo ante de dirigirse a la computadora recoleta los dato lo guando en una unidad de almacenamiento de dato, me volteo para salir".

"BANG, BANG."

"sentí dos dolores agudo atravesado mi pecho, caigo al suelo, mientras otro hombre vestido de negro con un arma apuntándome".

Bel: Dios por favor, no quiero morir así no si haber logrado nada aun".

Hombres misteriosos: tonto debiste haberle matado, no jugar a las 20 pregunta." Dijo mientras miraba a su compañero inconsciente". Bueno eso tiene fácil solución." Dijo mientras apuntaba su pistola MD6 a mi cabeza para rematarme".

"pero ante de que el jalara el gatillo un sonido agudo empezó sonar el cuan se hacía más grande y fuerte a hasta convertirse en un rugido ensordecedor y más intenso al punto que los vidrio de la oficina se estallarlo arrojado fragmento por todo lado, la estructura empezó a temblar los estante empezaron a caer los, así como los objeto de la mesa, junto con una luz más brillante que el sol, el hombre estaba en el suelo en posición fetal, tapándose lo oído mientras gritaba que estaba pasando".

Bel:¿ dónde estoy?." Dijo al darse cuenta que ya no estaba en la oficina luz inter planet, sino estaba en un espacio en blanco y ya no sentía dolo de echo se sentía mejor que nunca se sentía seguro y confortable como si nada en el universo le podía hacer daño".

Gabriel: está en un espacio creado por mí, para poder hablar sin que nadie nos moleste." Dijo detrás de él".

Bel!?¿¡, Quien eres tú." Dijo mientras se ponía en posición defensiva".

Gabriel: no tema." Hombre hace mucho tiempo que no usaba a mi presentación".

Bel: no lo tome a mal, pero me acaban de disparar y de repente estoy aquí, lo que sé que sea aquí.

Gabriel: jejeje, es natural se cauto, después de los evento reciente, pero te aseguro está a salvo aquí, déjame presentarme soy el arcángel Gabriel.

Bel:…. Disculpa mi exectísimos, pero no parece un arcángel,

Gabriel: bueno, esto es solo para comodidad y seguridad tuya, después de todo si viera mi verdadera forma tú y el resto del planeta se cargarían de miedo en los pantalones ante de morir.

Bel: ¿disculpa?.

Gabriel: en serio, a vece los humano le cuesta entender las cosa más sencilla y evidente, tu ha leído la biblia no, sabrá que nuestra descripción de los ángeles como seré como una cara con vario pares de alas. O una cabeza humana con una de león y de carnero a los lado con el tamaño de un rascacielos en el caso de un ángel normal y en el de un arcángel aproximadamente el tamaño de júpiter, agrega el hecho de que si ves la verdadera forma de un ángel tu ojo se quemara y saldrán derretido por tus cuenca de tu craneo, o si oyes la vos tus tímpano estallara, y si está relativamente cercar tu cerebro no podar sopórtalo y tendrás un derrame cerebral y si está muy cerca será incinerado molécula por molécula…. Recuerda todo el ruido y la luz banca" el asiente con la cabeza" bueno eso era yo.

Bel:" el esta paralizado y la cara carente de color cuando su mente, suma uno y uno y se da cuenta de que lo más probable es que el hombre estaba diciendo la verdad, pero una parte de aun se negaba a creerlo pero esta fue rápidamente apagado cuando recordó que le habían disparo mortalmente dos vece y si este era el negocio real realmente se lo jugaría todo por una simple dudad, rápidamente se arrodilla y baja la cabeza". Perdóneme mi impertinencia, el poder de Dios, que puedo hacer para servirle.

Gabriel: ya, ya, no hay que ser tan formal, en cuanto lo que quiero es tu permiso es para poder usar tu cuerpo como buque para caminar por la tierra o mejor dicho, este planeta.

Bel: mi permiso, no entiendo podía explicármelo.

Gabriel: bueno vera papa es decir Dios, puso una regla para poseer un buque necesitamos permiso de su residente, es decir tu alma por razones que ya te he dicho hace un momento.

Bel: ya veo, hmmm, pero que me pasara a mi si digo que sí o digo que no.

Gabriel: bueno si dice que si entrare a tu cuerpo y lo usare para cumplir mi misión. Sino morirá e ira al cielos.

Bel: no sabe cómo promocionarte cierto.

Gabriel: soy un arcángel soy luz, soy furia, soy muerte y destrucción que cae sobre los demonio pagano e impío, no un vendedor de puerta en puerta, un político que le dirá si a los cambio caprichoso del electorado para ganar voto.

Bel: jejejeje, punto…., ante de darte puede hacerte una pregunta y una petición.

Gabriel: adelante.

Bel: para que necesitas mi cuerpo si se puede saber la misión.

Gabriel: bueno la cosa es que, no lo sé.

Bel: como que no lo sabe.

Gabriel: bueno sabe eso de que papa trabaja de forma misteriosa." el asiente con la cabeza". Bueno esta es una de ella, EL me trajo aquí pero no me ha dicho que hacer aún.

Bel: no quiero decir una blasfemia, para DIOS eso no es deficiente.

Gabriel: lo crea o no en realidad eso lo hace más eficiente por en termino estratégico lo hace completamente impredecible para todo los adversario de papa, pero debo admite que lo hace irritante avece.

Bel: si lo pone de esa manera tiene sentido, bueno con mi petición podría hacer algo con la guerra entre la UNCS y la insurrección.

Gabriel: ¿La UNCS, insurrección?.

Bel: mes está tomando el pelo, como no lo sabe, donde has estado todo este tiempo.

Gabriel: " se encoje de hombre" la última vez que revise 2015 ante que papa me trajo aquí..

Bel: viene desde 500 años en el pasado.

Gabriel: 500 años, hmmm, eso explica mucha cosa." Dijo mientras analizaba la nueva información, mientras Bel mira al arcángel desconcertado por que se comporta de forma tan fuera de como se le describe como seré de poder enorme y aterradores". Mira cuando pueda usar tu cuerpo revisare tu memoria y me enterare de todo y resolveré este problema de esto UNCS e Insurrección, bien que dice.

Bel: hmmm, bien acepto mi respuesta es sí." Después de eso Gabriel puso su mano sobre el hombro de Bel y de repente empezó a brillar tan fuerte que era segador.

"Mientras tanto en las oficinas de luz inter planet, la gran luz y ruido de repente cesaron, y ahora el silencio reinaba en la planta de oficina que hace poco parecía que un huracán de luz estaba en medio, en cuanto el hombre de negro comenzó poco, poco a levantarse cuando se dio cuenta que su oído no iba a explotar por el ruido y no se quedaría siego por la luz".

Hombre misterioso: haaaa, joder que diablo fue eso.

Gabriel: lamento desilusionarte pero eso no fue mi hermano, yo diría que fui yo." Dijo detrás del hombre que volteo rápidamente hacia el origen de la voz solo para sorprenderse de ver a Bel ahora Gabriel parado e ileso".

Hombre misterioso: ¿Cómo? yo te dispare.

Gabriel: ha, sobre eso." Gabriel levanto la mano y apunto asía el hombre como si de una pistola y disparó dos vece a los muslo del hombre".

Hombre misterioso 2: HAAAAA, QUE DEMONIO, DUELE…..COMO HICITE ESO." Dijo mientras caía al suelo y se agarraba los muslos con las manos".

Gabriel: eso fue por lo disparo que me diste, o mejor dicho los que le diste Bel.

Hombre Misterioso 2: ¿Qué De que habla?.

Gabriel: no lo entendería y si te lo digiera te nesgaría a creerlo, de todo modo quien ere y por qué quería matar a Bel." Pregunto el arcángel, a pesar de que ya sabía vera una de las mucha habilidades que posee un arcángel es que cuando ve una persona no ve el cuerpo sino el alma directamente y cuando se enfoca podía ver toda las acciones de su vida así como cada pensamiento y por supuesto todo su pecado".

Hombre Misterioso 2: púdrete."dijo mientras se movía dolorosamente y con dificulta para alcanzar la MD6 cuando lo consiguió y apunto al arcángel y apretó el gatillo se llevó la sorpresa que en vez del arma de fuego era un bastón de caramelo navideño".!¿ Hha!?." dijo confundido mientras ladeaba de la cabeza".

Gabriel: "extiende la mano y aparece una barra de chocolate" bueno ya que no quiere hablar por el modo amable talvez estar más dispuesto después de que los hueso de tus pierna tus pierna se rompan." Sonido de ruptura de huesos ".

Hombre Misterioso 2: HAAAAAA, HAAHAAA." grito en agonía al sentir como todo los hueso de la cintura para abajo se rompía.

Gabriel: o tres costilla rota, o tener cáncer estomacal.

Hombre Misterioso 2: haaa, guaraaa." Intenta gritar pero gomita sangre por el cáncer recién formando en el estómago, ahora aterrorizado intenta arrastrase con la mano ya que su pierna estaba inútil, pero no pudo llegar lejos por esta fu elevado en el aire y suspendido frente al arcángel".

Gabriel: habla.

Hombre Misterioso 2: soy… carlo mocoví,…. Soy agente de la ONI sección 3 fui asignado aquí para vigilar evitar que nadie encontrar la información sensible y eliminar cabo suelto, ya te lo dije me dejara ir o me matara.

Gabriel: tiene la sangre des culpables e inocente en tu mano permíteme recordarte cuando colócate esa bomba en esa nave de pasajero para matar a tu objetivo, o cuando enamórate a la hija de aquel líder insurrección y luego matate a su familia frete de ella y mientras ella te preguntaba con el corazón roto por qué y tu única repuesta fue una bala entre ceja y ceja, con un historial así que creer que será mi decisión.

Carlo: quiere ere tú, porque te creer con derecho para jugarme, ere solo un operador de comunicaciones lo suficientemente estúpido para meterse donde no lo llama, si me mata no importa tu está muerto la ONI mandara a otro para matarte a todo no importa a donde valla no hay lugar en el universo para esconderte, jajajajaja,* toce con dolor*.

Gabriel: lo dudo son la ONI que no tiene ningún lugar en el universo para esconderse de mí, en cuando a quien soy para juzgarte, permíteme presentarte" entonces el cuerpo de Bel empezó emitir una luz pura que lleno todo la habitación, seis grande pares de ala dorada metalizado y Gabriel dijo con voz tal trueno" Yo soy el arcángel Gabriel el mensajero de DIOS, el que se sienta delante del trono de mi padre.

Carlo: imposible tú no existes, no puede ser." Grito con desesperación tratando de negar lo que estaba frente de él, porque lo que estaba frente de él era cierto él sabía que estaba jodido por la eternidad".

Gabriel: No me diga lo que puede y no puede existir hijo, he vivido más tiempo de lo tu mente posiblemente pueda comprender, de toda manera mi hermano luci y su esbirro te convencerá de lo contrario." Dijo ante de colocar el dedo índice y medio en la frente del hombre".

Carlo: no espera, piedaaaaaAAAAAAAAAA." No pudo terminar la frase porque su cuerpo fu cubierto por fuego blanco, y cayó al suelo convirtiéndose en ceniza".

"Gabriel empezó a revisar las oficina mirando a su alrededor para notar que el primer hombre que había amenazado a Bel, había despertado y probablemente presencio el espectáculo porque estaba gateando lo más silenciosamente mientras se dirigía a la salida, Gabriel sonrió, ante de transportases delante del hombre el cual choca con la pierna de Gabriel".

Hombre misterioso 1: HAAAAAA, aléjate de mí." Dijo mientras daba un gran salto hacia atar y caída sobre su culo".

Gabriel:* suspira* en serio no sé por qué la gente cree que cuando dice aléjate de mí y él te va a obedecer." Dijo ante de usar su gracia para levantarlo y tener lo frente a él flotando.

Hombre Misteriosos: po-por favor no me mate." Dijo con gran miedo en su voz".

Gabriel: dame una razón por la que no debería hacer eso, he visto tu alma y no ere diferente a William.

William: por favor, yo yo, yo, me arrepiento.

Gabriel: sssssiiiii ya me lo creí.

William: entonces puedo serte útil, soy un agente de la ONI tiene una series de habilidades que puedo utilizar.

"Gabriel no dudaba él tenía el control de tiempo y el espacio, crea realidades de bolsillo, matar y revivir al que le dé la gana siempre no contra dictámenes a la muerte o a su padre, que utilidad podría servirle este impío, pero talvez no es del todo inútil según los recuerdo de Bel hay una guerra civil que amenaza a la humanidad a enviarla a una era de oscuridad debido a que los lideres prefiere atragantase con el 90% de los recurso y arriesgarse a una guerra donde miles de millones morirán, en serio tiene los recurso de 800 maldito planeta pero noooo, tengo quedarme con todo, en situaciones como esta avecé me hace plantearme que luci tiene razón sobre los humano, bueno este cabron es espía de la ONI son lo tipo que está metido en la mierda más hondo de todo, sería bueno tener a su propio espía para informarle y tener influencia en una de las organizaciones con más influencia de toda, pero tendrá que subir en la escalera de poder y por supuesto asegúrame de que este bajo mi control".

Gabriel: afortunadamente para ti me puede ser útil pero para mantenerte bajo control." dijo ante de poner su mano en el antebrazo de Wiliam, y una luz brillantes comenzó a quemar runa enoquiano, asiendo gritar de dolor".

Willian: AAAAAAAAAA,* respira pesadamente* qué carajo fue eso.

Gabriel: una marca mágica, que me dirá todo lo que piense y tu posición, cuando intente engañarme te muere así de simple.

Willian:* respira pesadamente* ¿y ahora qué?

Gabriel: ahora tendré que enterarme del cuadro completo, ante de actuar." Dijo ante que el chasquido los dedo y reparo instantáneamente las oficina, ante que un sonido de aleteo se hoyo y Gabriel y Willian desaparecieron dejado una oficina vacía".

[-]

Un año más tarde.

"Gabriel esta mirado desde una habitación con vista de un súper transportista pacto que encabeza una flota pacto, sobre un planeta humano una colonia exterior llamada Rival III, a pesar de ello el planeta no está sien atacado ni acristalado ni había batalla en el espacio de hecho Una flota de la UNCS cerca de la flota pacto, ustedes se estará preguntando que paso, un par de arcángel paso.

Después de que Gabriel y Willian dejaron las oficina de luz interpelantes, se transportaron inmediatamente al apartamento de Bel, donde Gabriel le dijo que le contara todo lo que sabe para confusión de Willian después de que Willian terminara de contarle todo lo que sabía, Gabriel confirmo los que sabía de la memoria de Bel y adquirió un entendimiento un poco más profundo de la situación de la cosa, en resume los recurso de la tierra empezaron a escasear por el uso inconsciente de los humano , así que todo los humano se reunieron para desarrollar la tecnología para la exploración y viajes espacial para buscar nuevo recuso y suelo que le permitieran crecer y prospera, como siempre hubo el grupo que quiso todo el poder y riqueza para si mismo, lo que causo una guerra que termino con la humanidad unificada, después de eso dos científico inventaron un método de viaje espacial dando a la humanidad una era de oro, en 400 año la humanidad tenía un imperio de más 800 planeta, todo iba bien hasta que la codicia humana mostro su fea cara de nuevo, los lidere político y empresario que están en las colonia interiores empezaron a que darse con la mayoría de los recurso y privilegio, dejando a las colonia exteriores con situaciones precaria, al principio hubo protesta pacífica por trato justo,, que pronto los colono exteriores se dieron cuenta que no lograrían nada así que se fueron a las arma y así comenzó una Guerra entre UNCS y la insurrección una guerra que amenazaba con matar miles de millones, en serio era tan difícil, los colono exteriores no están pidiendo mansiones hecha de oro, plata y mármol con ocho habitaciones dos piscina y un auto deportivo y una camiones último modelo para cada uno, solo condición y oportunidades justa para vivir y prosperar.

Gabriel mando a Willian de regreso a su trabajo después de eso pero no ante de darle una advertencia de lo que le pasaría si lo traicionaba, durante los meses siguiente Gabriel estuvo ocupado asiendo el truquero el agente de la justicia poética había perseguido a todo las organizaciones criminales mafioso, traficante, político corruto, pero no solo eso también fue por el resto de impío como pedófilo, hombre y mujeres adultera, idolatra etc. También ayudo a Willian con su misiones en el planeta para que atreves de su éxito escales peldaño de poder dentro de la organización para tener su peón en puesto de mayor influencia, claro que cuanto su objetivo incluía gente inocente, el intervenía para evitar baja innecesaria.

Cuando Gabriel recupero la gracia suficiente se trasporto a la bóveda celeste, donde encontró la versiones de sus hermano de este universo ello le interrogaron de queque hacia aquí, él les explicó la historia de su universo pero teniendo cuidado de no revelar información comprometedora, que decir las contraparte de su hermano estaba encanalizado y indignado de saber que su contraparte intentaron destruir el mundo ante de que padre diera la orden, después de Gabriel le pregunto si podía ver la biblioteca del cielo para entender más profundamente esta este pequeño rincón de la creación, cuando Gabriel leyó los registro de la historia de esto universo, se enteró de los precursores, Forerunner, la humanidad prehistórica, la filosofía del manto de cómo los precursores elevaron a los forerunner y la humanidad a civilizaciones espaciales, la posterior genocidio de los precursores a mano de los forerunner, la venganza de los precursores atreves del flood, la guerra humano flood , la victoria de la humanidad contra flood y posterío guerra contra forunner y derrota a mano de este último y como la humanidad regresada a tribu de cazadores y recolectores, las posterior guerra entre forunner y flood y luego halo lo cual lo conmociono y la restablecimiento de la vida gracias a las acciones de la forunner bibliotecaria y como ella dejo a los humano como heredero de todo el conocimiento y tecnología que poseían , la formación del pacto por los san shunny y los sanguille que creía que los forunner eran dioses y el imperio que crearon siguiendo una doctrina de fe falsa a causa de una mala traducción, como después este imperio múltiples especies se encontró con la humanidad y descubrimiento de su equivocación de su falsa fe por parte de su lideres san shunny que amenazaba con destruir su imperio y como lanzaron una campaña de exterminio contra la humanidad para ocultar su mentira y conservar su poder.

"De repente un destello de luz aparición en el habitación que llamo las atención de Gabriel"

Tyrael: hola hermano, está hecho dos de los lideres insurreccioncita está llegando a bordo.

Gabriel: entonces al fin comenzaremos con esto.

"Tyrael el arcángel de la justicia al parecer papa había creado más arcángeles aparte de miguel, Rafael, lucifer y yo, Tyrael me había seguido debido a que se había cansado de la regla de no interferencia, con los mortales debido al libre albedrio, tanta injustica se había y el arcángel de la justicia de brazo cruzado imposibilitado para impartir justicia, cuando Gabriel enfrento a su hermano de este universo de por qué no había interferido, ello repodrieron que cuando la humanidad el libre albedrío los ángel perdieron la capacidad de interferir en el destino de la humanidad, salvo por suceso predeterminado o amenaza sobrenatural de gran magnitud, Gabriel no podía negar eso a pesar de que el i su hermano le dieron el libre albedrío en su universo no ángeles prefiere seguir ordenes , incluso si lo ángeles de este universo se le dieran el libre albedrío no moverían un dedo hasta que padre no diera la orden, y si Gabriel era honesto consigo mismo, el preferiría seguir ordenes que hacer algo ahora que sabía lo jodido que la situación de este universo esta, después de eso Gabriel dejo el cielo y Tyrael siguió, con la esperanza de impartir justicia.

Gabriel: le explícate que no debe atacar a los miembros del pacto.

Tyrael: si aunque no estaría mal tomar ciertas precauciones extra, el pacto ha destruido ya algunas colonias exteriores y algunos miembros del sequito de los líderes insurrección, podía buscar venganza.

Gabriel: tranquilo le quitare la pólvora de los cartucho de la bala, y alguna piezas de la arma." Dijo mientras se volteaba para mirar de frente a Tyrael y hacia aparare ser una barra de chocolate y comerla".

Tyrael: realmente son tan bueno eso dulce humano que no para de comer.

Gabriel: son fabuloso debería probarlos.

"ante de que tyrael pudiera decir algo, las puerta de la habitación se abrió y dos individuo un sangulle con armadura ornamentada de color rojo, y humano afroamericano con una armadura de soldado estándar de la UNCS ambo caminaron hasta estar a unos tres metro el sangulle se arrodillo y el humano hiso una reverencia de pie".

Sangulle: noble arcángeles venimos a infórmale de la llegada de los dos insurgente humano.

Tyrael: no es necesario deltalee, Johnson, yo ya informe a mi hermano.

Jhonson: entonces ahora que, le servimos tea, panacillo, y tenemos una charla, agradable.

Gabriel: *bufido* si fuera tan fácil, esto tipo son el clásico sociópata codicioso, que quieren escalar al clásico señor revolucionario salvador del pueblo, que termina viviendo en un penjau de lujo, mientras los supuesto pueblo liberado se quedan en la miseria".

Deltale: entonces por qué hacemos trato con esta inmundicia profana, en vez de quemarlo.

Gabrile: porque independiente de que sea basura impía, tiene bastante influencia en tres los insurreccionista, además que saben por experiencia propia, los convincente que puedo ser sin mencionar que con ello no seré tan suave como con ustedes." Dijo causando un escalofrió recordando como los arcángel hicieron para convencerlo de que ello eran lo que decían ser".

FLAHSBACK.

Rival III, Dos meses ante.

"explosiones y grito llenos de maldiciones, ruido de arma de fuego y sonido de motores de los vehículo de guerra, llevan la superficie de Rival III debido al enfrentamiento entre las fuerza pacto y UNCS, hace una media hora, un flota pacto a pareció y empezó descarga tropa y bombardear posiciones estratégica de la UNCS, en este momento están luchado en la ciudad portuaria de Selena"

BOOONNGGG.

Soldado: AAAhhhhh." Grito cuando el calor de una explosión de plasmas, los alcanzo.

Johnson: marca, ayuda a Rivero, julio, Natacha refuerza el flanco derecho." Activa su comunicador de radio" aquí kilo 1 a kilo3, donde está mi apoyo, repito aquí kilo 1 a kilo 3 donde está mi apoyo.

Vos de radio: aquí kilo3 a kilo 1 los siento sargento pero tenemos tropa del pacto entorpeciendo nuestro camino, no tomara tiempo deshacernos de ello, calculo uno 15 minutos ETA, repito unos 15 minutos ETA.

Johnson: 15 minutos, hijo no tenemos 15 estaremos todo muerto ante de que llegue.

Vos de radio: lo siento señor pero no podemos nada intente, AHHHH, eso hijo de neytan vuela a eso mandito alienígena con el cañón, joder, lo siento señor pero estoy ocupado solo recitan hasta que lleguemos.

Johnson: entendido." camino a hacia los soldado y estaba disparado a las tropa pacto".

Solado: señor cuando llegara nuestro refuerzo, si seguimos así nos matara.

Johnson: ello tardaran 15 minuto en llegar uno bastardo pacto, lo están retrasando.

Soldado: genial simplemente genial.

Soldado femenino: cúbranse," todo los soldados se echaron a tierra para protegerse de una gran bola de ´plasma disparado por un tanque pacto estallo cerca de ello".

Johnson: haaa, reporte están todo bien.

Rivero: estoy medio sordo, pero bien,

Natacha: estoy bien, pero Ramírez esta muerto .

Johnson: maldición, tomar posiciones de combate eso bastardos vendrá en cualquier momento.

Soldado femenino: señor contacto, prepa.

" Lo que iba a decir no pudo porque una ensordecedora música sírquese empezó a sonar de la nada y lo que siguió hiso caer la mandíbula de todo cuatro hunter montado sobre pelota de playa gigante, disfrazado de payaso, un mini carro nomas grade que coche de bebe se condujo atreves de ello, se detuvo en medio de ello abrió la puesta y varia persona empezaron a salir alrededor de cincuenta to era persona de todo tipo de acto del circo reparadores de fuego, malabarista, levantadores de pesa etc, que pronto hicieron un circulo ejecutando su acto, de repente un repique de tambores y luce de proyectores inexistente empezaron a girar alrededor del grupo, hasta que centraron en el centro donde un hombre vestido de maestro de ceremonia .

Gabriel: TA TA, disfrutando de espectáculos, supongo que es suficiente para llamar la atención de todo, bueno ahora que tengo la atención de todo, los humano y alíen venir aquí hablar." Dijo mientras el espectáculos císquense se desvanecía en la nada". HHHOOOLLLAAA, NADIE." Después de decir eso Gabriel sintió un fuerte empujo él se miró para descubrir el cuerpo de su recipiente fue trapazado por un haz de partícula". Bueno eso es molesto." chaquea los dedo y de repente se oye un grito agonizante del lado del pacto". Bueno como veo que no vendrá voluntariamente." El chasquea los dedos nuevamente y Johnson y dos soldado junto a dos sanguelle un gruñido y un chacal apárense de lado a lado de él".

Johnson: qué carajo esta pasado.

Natacha: cómo llegamos hasta aquí.

Rivero: cuidado pacto." El grito mientras apuntaba su arma a los soldado pacto y cuando apretó el gatillo, envés de bala fueron luce y chirrido electrónico, los soldado del pacto estaba en una situación similar cuando los sanguelle sacaron su espada de plasma para atacar Gabriel lo que tubo fue una doble serpentina de fiesta y lo otro pacto su arma de plasma fuero remplazada por pistola de agua, pero esto no detuvo a uno de los sanguelle intentara atacar a Gabriel con su mano solo para ser convertido en un conejito blanco los gruñido en ratone y los chacales en petirrojo, para la sorpresa y conmoción de los soldado de la UNCS, entonces Gabriel agarra a uno de los sanguelle conejo y le dice".

Gabriel: hay que lindo conejito quiere una zanahoria.

Conejito sanguelle: ¿Qué clase de brujería es esta, vuéleme a la normalidad para poder acabar contigo demonio." La sonrisa desapareció de la cara del arcángel remplazada por una mirada fría y pétrea como estatua de mármol, que causo por primera vez al sanguelle sentir miedo profundo".

Gabriel: ahora escucha ya más me vuelva a comparar y decir que soy una de esa escoria la única razón por la que no te he matado a ti al resto de tu raza por los crímenes que has cometido, es por qué esta engañado por la mentira de los falso profeta, y te darse la oportunidad de redimirte a ti a los tuyo".

Conejito sanguelle: por que debería creer tu mentira, por que debería desconfiar de mi profeta por lo que dice un extraño.

Gabriel: jejejeje, tu fe y lealtad son admirable lástima que está depositado en una mentira y mentiroso que no puede ser más profano y pecadores por que no puede, y ante de que empiece a despotricar de herejía te daré la prueba de que hablo con la verdad, créeme que me lo agradecerá o bien sigue las mentira de los profeta y cuando ello te tracciones y ordenes el genocidio de los sanguelle por descubrir las mentira que ello dicen, así que calla mientras hablo con los humano ." dijo mientras callaba a el sanguelle conejo, y volteo para ver a los humano que estaba ahí parado en shosk con la mandíbula caída y expresiones de incredulidad y de WTF, por la estaba viendo.

Johnson: quien carajo ere tú y como hace eso.

Gabriel: bueno Johnson para responder a tu pregunta, yo soy Gabriel y puedo esto." Señalando al sabguelle conejito en su mano". Fácil cuando puede controlar todo el tiempo y espacio y materia a capricho y cabalidad.

Rivero: si claro y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra.

Gabriel: si así lo quiere, jejejeje.

Natacha: que demonio.

Johnson: bonito vestido Rivero, jajajaja.

"Rivero se miró a sí mismo para sorprenderse que estaba vestido como mujer vitoriana, además al parecer unos pucho de buen tamaño, cuando empezó a mover su cabeza para mira el resto de su cuerpo sintió una larga cabellera envés de su corto, cuando él lo toco y jalo se di cuenta que son reales adama de tener una corona".

Rivero: que me hiciste." Él se sorprendió debido porque su voz suena aguda y suave envés de profunda y grabe." Que le paso a mi voz." Empezó a caminar a asía Gabriel exigirle que lo regresara la normalidad, se detuvo en seco porque mientras caminaba sentía algo entre su entrepierna o mejor dicho la falta de algo, rápidamente coloco su mano en su entrepierna y en peso revisar y a apretar, después de una buque exhaustiva la cara de Rivero palideció." No está, mi pene no está." Causando desconcierto y sorpresa a los humano después ribero mira su ceno y rápidamente toca y aprieta sus pecho."HAAAASSS" Rivero suelta un gemido de placer." So-son-son reales, me convertir en una mujer." grito".

Gabriel: claro no puede ser la reina de Inglaterra si ere hombre.

Rivero: regrésame a la normalidad.

Gabriel: no

Rivero: regrésame y si no yo.

Gabriel: que aras, pequeño hombrecito, o debería decir mujercita." Causando que todo se pusiera tenso.

Tyrael: deja de jugar con los humano hermano." El venia caminado así ello en forma humana de un hombre afroamericano, de constitución gruesa maculosa, calvo, con el lleva dos cuerpo un humano y otro chacal los puso en el suelo seca de ello.

Johnson: que está haciendo con el cuerpo de Ramírez, si le hace te pateare el culo tan duro que tendrá que bajar la cabes para ir al baño, ser súper poderoso o no.

Tyrael: a mirabel valor a pesar de saber que enfrenta a un ser que no tiene oportunidad vencer en su condición actual, pero no tema no le are daño al cuerpo de tu amigo, solo le are un favor.

Natacha: qué clase de favor.

Tyrael: esta clase." Dijo ante de proceder a colocar los dedo índice y medio en la cabeza de de Ramírez y el chacal, y una luz brillante banca e intensa empezó a hermanar de la frente de ambo el espectáculo de luce duro 10 segundo luego la luz desapareció y después de unos segundos el cuerpo de Ramírez y el chacal se movieron violentamente mientras tomaba bocanada de para llenar con desesperación su pulmones".

Natacha: Ramírez." Dijo mientras corría asía él".

Rivero: cómo es posible, ¿he? "se mira si mismo otra vez ve que es el otra vez un hombre". Soy de nuevo un hombre.

Ramírez: ¿ qué paso?.

Johnson. Lo que paso es que moriste.

Ramírez: que dice si estuviera muerto no podría hablar con ustedes.

Natacha: es verdad, estaba muerto Ramírez, te alcanzo la ola de calor de plasma tanque pacto y te mato.

Ramírez: entonces como.

Sanguelle: eso me gustaría saber, quien ere o que eres para mandar a la vida y la muerte." Dijo al acercase con cautelas después de regresar a la normalidad".

Gabriel: su pongo que es hora de soltar la bomba….figurativamente ablando, no se asusten, listo.

Tyrael: listo hermano." Dijo mientras se colocaba a dos metro al lado de Gabriel".

Gabriel: permítanos presentarnos adecuadamente." ya sabe las luce las halas y la aureolas". Yo soy el arcángel Gabriel el mensajero de DIOS.

Tyrael: yo soy Tyrael el arcángel de las justicia.

"las reacciones fueron diferente entre los humano Johnson al ser criado en una familiar devota se arrodillo y comenzó a rezar, los otro miraba con expresiones de shosk y cierto grado de miedo y estado casi catatónico por que se quedaron como estatua durante deis minuto, los pacto miraba con desconcierto y asombro e incertidumbre por que ello sabían que esta seré ante ello era poderoso más de lo que imaginaron posible".

Fin flashbak.

"depues de eso Gabriel y Tyrael, llevaron a un viaje en el tiempo para mostrarle la verdad antigua sobre los precursores, Forerunner, flood y la humanidad prehistórica. La verdad del pacto y por qué la campaña genocida contras la humanidad el cual lleno de furia y rabia a todo tanto humano y alienígena por distinta razones. Después se adentró al futuro le mostro el resultado de la guerra las humanidad aborde de la extinción luchado en la tierra, la traición de los profeta a los saguelle, provocando la gran cima los flood, la batalla del arca y la vitoria de humano y sanguelle, los suceso del didacta, las acciones de la ONI para debilitar a los sanguelle, como el pacto se redujo de un gran imperio con una fuerza imparable a un motón de carroñero peleando por migaja, y la nueva alianza rebelde que amenaza con otra guerra a gran escala, después de eso ello estaba convencido.

Gabriel y Tyrael tuvieron que repetir el proceso con lo máximo líder de ambo ejército en Rivel III, los cuales ordenaron el cese al fuego, después reunieron a las multitudes de humano y pacto, para realizar milagro como revivir a los soldado y civiles y pacto muerto, reconstruir las ciudades y pueblo destruido de forma instantánea etc también la posterior divulgación de todo lo que Gabriel y Tyrael le dijo a Johnson y compañía.

Es causo un que el pacto y los humano so intentar matarse a la vista, también causo una oleada de convección a la fe que no era de extraña de los humano, también hubo quienes no se convirtieron no por escéptico sino por eran persona que no tenía la voluntad para llevar una vida religiosa, pero aprendieron a no menospreciar y blasfemar contra DIOS, que no era muy bueno para su salud y su vida hacerlo cerca de un arcángel y especialmente no después de que los arcángeles le hicieron a los brutos.

Los sanguelle de toda las cosa los Gabriel y Tyrael esperaron que hicieran una de ella era dejar la fe asía los forerunnes y abrasar la de su padre, especial después de descubrir que los forerunner nunca fueron dioses y que los profeta le había mentido todo este tiempo o almeno desde que descubrieron la verdad, pero por otro lado los sanguelle siempre han sido un pueblo espiritual mucho ante de la llegada de los profeta y sus mentira, ello siempre ha buscado la trascendencia espiritual ello siempre estuvieron consiente y temeroso de su existencia terrenal condenada a desaparecer, por lo cual siempre se esforzaba tan duro para alcanzar el paraíso y cuando llegaron los profeta y su mentira del gran viaje hacia la divida lo aceptaron sin dudarlo, así que cuando los sanguelle preguntaron a los humano sobre los arcángeles esto le hablaron de la biblia y la promesa de la salvación y la forma de llegar al paraíso y la redenciones los pecado, fue demasiado para los sanguelle para rechazar, sin misionar que durante miles de años ello había echo mucho sacrificio y demasiada atrocidades y tener que aceptar que todo fue en vano y de paso saber que su orgullosa y poderosa especie se convertiría en un monto de carroñero muerto de hambre, que se matan entre sí por migaja de poder, era el equivalente a abrirse el pecho y sacarse el corazón unos mismo y si anestesia, no la fe hacia DIOS eran la salvación conseguiría la redención y al cansaría el más allá que tanto han buscaron,, y a diferencia de los profeta y su mentira ello vieron poderes divino verdadero poderes que su ex dioses nunca pudieron hacer( yuju tenemos cruzado espaciales).

Los gruñido también aceptaron la nueva fe con gustos debido que esta se mezclaba bastante bien con la forma de ser de esta especie, los gruñido son muy obediente y leales y trabaja duro son una raza muy sociables y creen que todo debe trabajar en conjunto para llegar a un objetivo, algo que serán valorado en su nueva fe eso y que no será tratado como esclavo por nadie una garantía de los arcángeles hicieron después de enterase de su historia.

Los chacales siguen siendo mercenarios, por los cual Gabriel solo tuvo crear los que ello querían y compra su lealtad aunque sea seguro de dejarle bien en claro lo que le pasara si los traicionas.

Los drones son insecto por lo tanto Gabriel solo tuvo que hacer es altera su percepción y lo vieran como su reina y los obedecieron.

Los bruto fueron los más fáciles era creatura belicosa solo seguían la fuerza y solo hay muy poca cosa más fuerte que un arcángel en el universo, digamos que Gabriel y Tyrael le hicieron cosa bastante desagradable entre las más suave es cambiar su personalidad a una gay debo decir un montón de bruto vistiendo ropa femenina y usando maquillaje, mientras charlaba sobre hacer un desfiles de moda era hilarante y surrealista y poco de miedo cuando empezado a coquetear con cada hombre que veían, en fin diga que los bruto aprendieron que los arcángeles son mucho más poderoso que el pacto y que el pacto lo peor que puede hacerte es matarte mientras los arcángeles tiene un margen de maniobra mucho más amplio".

Gabriel: bueno vamos a ver a nuestros seudo libertadores de la tiranía.

Johnson: Gabriel podría preguntarte algo ante de comenzar.

Gabriel: dispara.

Johnson: que haremos, si al final mucho del pacto o insurrección y la UNCS se niega a evitar las escala y conducir a las guerra.

Gabriel: eso es fácil Johnson, le recordares a la humanidad y le ensenare a al pacto por qué se debe temer la ira de los cielos.

[-]

Fin de historia

AN: bueno aquí está un crossover supernatural X halo es pero que le guste, esta historia no la continuare en mucho tiempo, para aquel esté interesado puede continuarlo puede hacerlo.


End file.
